There are various devices and methods known for animal waste disposal.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,976,083 to Black et al., discloses an animal waste disposal system that includes a removal tool and a collection bag. In one embodiment of Black, a removal tool is fixed to a collection bag and thrown out with the collection bag. In another embodiment of Black, a collection bag is inserted into the removal tool and thereafter removed from the removal tool, and another collection bag is thereafter used.